


心之所向

by Silco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Slow Burn(I hope so)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: *原作背景 X 哨兵嚮導paro*私設有，原創人物可能也有一個關於吸引力的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一次展開一篇長文並貼出來，這也是我第一次寫這麼慢熱的文章，希望我能完成他。  
> 哨兵嚮導是個很有趣的設定，我愈看愈覺得好適合這互補的兩個人，所以我就寫了（Doge Face  
> 關於哨兵嚮導的基本設定，其實上網查都有，我就不贅述了。在這篇文章中，哨兵嚮導算是一個背景，也就是大家所謂的常識，我會努力將這些設定融入在情節中，盡量不去特別解釋很多事情，造成困擾的話，很抱歉。  
> 總之，這是第一章。

年幼的伊魯卡確定自己的第一次心碎發生在六歲。他向鄰桌的女孩獻花被拒絕，下課後他傷心地跑進木葉邊境的森林中大哭，覺得自己再也沒有臉回到學校去。而他也在同一天得到了橫過他臉上的一條即將伴隨他往後一生的疤。

他的父母對此事抱著極為開明的態度。傷疤是一個忍者英勇的證明，你應該慶幸你一個人在森林裡待了這麼久只得到了這一小條紀念品，他們這麼安慰伊魯卡，稱他是我們的小英雄，讓他終於破涕為笑。

這條疤的確也讓他獲得了那個女孩的關注，小孩子的注意力總是短暫，伊魯卡很快就忘了前一天的心痛，他們又玩在了一塊。

過了幾天，當伊魯卡告訴爸媽他以後會成為哨兵，然後娶一個嚮導－－也就是那個女孩為妻的時候，海野夫妻同時爆笑出聲。

「你不可能在六歲就知道要娶誰當老婆，」一角（イッカク）告訴他，「就連我也到了三十歲才確定自己的嚮導搭檔會是我一輩子的伴侶。」

「可是我以為哨兵和嚮導一出生就注定要是一輩子的伴侶，我想我長大以後會是個哨兵，然後她會是個嚮導。」

「不一定，」海里（コハリ）親暱地刮了刮他的鼻子，「我在跟你爸約會以前，跟很多不是哨兵的人出去過。」

「但最後我贏了。」一角宣布。

「沒錯。聽著，伊魯卡，你不一定會是一個哨兵或嚮導，但就算你是，你也不一定要找一個當老婆。你應該選自己喜歡的那個。」

伊魯卡隔天到學校去把這理論告訴他的未來老婆，但對方顯然不是這麼想的。她說童話故事都是這麼寫的，但伊魯卡覺得他媽媽的話有道理多了，是因為喜歡才結婚的嘛，又不是因為兩個人應該要在一起，世界上沒甚麼應不應該的。那個女孩聽完後不高興地換了座位。

伊魯卡回家後宣布這是他第二次心碎，然後趴在桌上試圖裝成一隻擱淺的魚。而海野夫妻只是對著他微笑，告訴他他長大後才會知道心碎是甚麼感覺。

      

伊魯卡十歲的時候才了解到心碎是得知兩個最愛他的人都再也不可能對他笑的那一刻，他心底迴盪著的空虛感。

      

九尾攻入村子當天，立刻被帶去避難所的伊魯卡不像其他的孩子身旁還有父母至少一方作為後勤的作陪，他的爸媽都是優秀的上忍，木葉寶貴的戰力，很早就被派出去阻止災難繼續擴大。他帶著羨慕瞧著其他的孩子們，等待自己的父母笑著歸來，但只等到了先遣部隊被殲滅的噩耗。他心裡的驚詫放大得超越了十歲孩子的理智。他已經在忍者學校讀了幾年，了解趁著混亂躲過那些下忍守衛的監控並不是甚麼難事。

伊魯卡往那衝天的紅焰跑過去，奇怪的是，愈接近那團散發邪氣的混亂，他感覺空氣愈發冰冷。他看到好幾個忍者躺在地上，但是好像沒有人像他一樣注意他們，全部人望著的方向都是那讓他的本能極度抗拒的地方。他沒有辦法，只能繼續前進，同時慶幸地發現那些倒在地上的忍者沒有一個是他熟悉的面孔，但又立刻發現自己這麼想很糟糕。

他不能自制地去仔細觀察他們，那些死去的木葉戰士的臉上帶著不可置信，生前的最後一絲驚訝和恐懼還凝結在他們的瞳孔上，彷彿他們的臨終之時是看到了最不可名狀的可怖，但那眼神裡又混合著許多不甘及後悔，好像他們突然又想起了許許多多未盡之事。伊魯卡第一次親眼見證死亡，他被震懾到有些退縮，但又想起他的爸媽還在跟未知的魔物拚搏，就再次跑了起來，這次沒有那麼堅定了，而是跌跌撞撞地。

在看到罪魁禍首之後，伊魯卡就更退縮了。

他進入戰鬥區的時候，九尾正好揮手削掉了一大片樹林的頂冠，曝露了躲在樹叢間忍者的位置，同時使許多人從樹上掉下。他立刻呼叫父母，試圖引起注意，但徒勞無功。他無助地站在斷垣殘壁之間，看著密密麻麻在樹間與九尾對抗的忍者們，他們的血染紅了雙手，浸透身上的綠色背心，甚至是街道。

伊魯卡為了平時安詳的街坊可以變得如此血腥感到恐慌。他舉目所見到的是赤裸裸的血肉，傷口開在人體各處，有人瘸了一隻腿仍拿著苦無試圖向九尾撲過去，一個瞎了雙眼的人流著血淚，勉力扶著牆以感知查克拉的方式站著向九尾的方向射出手裡劍。他們的神情果斷，帶著背水一戰的決心。這就是忍者的真實生活，年幼的伊魯卡第一次理解到，忍者活著不是作為英雄，而是作為這硝煙瀰漫的戰場的犧牲品。

一隻斷手飛過來打在他臉上，他的視野突然全被染紅，他大聲尖叫，那隻手還是溫熱的，還在輕微抽蓄，彷彿帶著主人的意識活著。他立刻拋下那隻手，但又想到這可能是那個人的唯一遺物，就跪了下來，撿也不是，不撿也不是。慌亂間，他突然感覺被一股絕望擊中，劈開他的自我意識，彷彿敲掉了一顆他腦中的螺絲，然後他就全無保留地感受到空氣中的絕望和憤慨。伊魯卡感覺到自己的情緒被周圍的苦痛和戰意擠壓，他的腦袋轟鳴著，試圖擺脫這些不屬於自己的情緒。他忍不住蹲下來抱著頭，然而那些叫囂著的強烈情感卻不肯放過他，如同浪潮擊打柔軟沙灘上一般重創他的頭殼。

「媽媽！爸爸！你們在哪裡！」伊魯卡痛苦地大叫，哭了出來，無法控制自己的情緒波動放出。他的苦痛像一陣狂風，席捲過他周圍的所有人，使他們不禁往後退了一步。九尾也能感覺到這陣強烈的氣息，他痛苦地大吼，把更多木葉忍者擊落。

「是伊魯卡！」海里發現了他，立刻從遠處跑了過來，發現伊魯卡早已失去意識，但仍抱著頭，極力保護著自己。她驚訝地發現伊魯卡在極度恐慌的刺激下提早覺醒了，成為了一個嚮導。但是在這樣的年紀、這樣的環境下，一名初生的嚮導只會走向毀滅。

「怎麼了？」一角跳到附近的屋頂上，幫自己的家人警戒著周圍，「伊魯卡怎麼會到這裡來？」

「我不知道，而且他覺醒了，但是我們要想辦法送他回去。」海里回答，她帶著伊魯卡進到還沒完全毀壞的建築裡，進入伊魯卡的腦袋中，溫柔地為她的兒子築起一道堅實的牆，封住了他的共感能力，避免更多不屬於他的情緒湧入。她也暫時封印了伊魯卡的這段痛苦記憶，然後強制喚醒了他。

「伊魯卡，我的寶貝，聽我說，你必須要回去，這裡很危險。」她看著伊魯卡說，卻沒有注意到這棟建築物也即將受到破壞。在牆壁要向他們傾倒的那一刻，一角衝了過來，盡他所能地揮開了好幾片掉落物，而海里用身體護住了迷茫的伊魯卡。

「媽媽！」伊魯卡看著倒在自己身上的母親，不知所措地叫著，「爸爸！媽媽她…！」

「為什麼不老實地待在避難所呢？」一角的聲音聽起來有些疲憊，「你媽就交給我了，你快逃。」

「不要！我不想丟下你們獨自逃走，我要跟你一起保護媽媽！」

一角回過頭來，他的臉早已充滿血汙，他看上去耗盡了精力，但同時充滿憤怒。

「小鬼，別得寸進尺了！保護孩子是父母的使命啊！海里，快起來，只要撐到四代目大人來了就好！」

伊魯卡愣住了，看著一角頭也不回地跳回那一場混戰中。而他懷裡的海里終於打起精神，她強撐站了起來，對伊魯卡笑了一笑，說：「千萬要堅強啊！」然後用力把他向後一推。伊魯卡發現自己在墜落，但到了一半就被一個忍者給接住了。

「拜託你了！」海里對那個忍者喊道，轉身加入自己愛人的行列，也沒有再回頭看伊魯卡一眼。

「我的爸爸媽媽都還在那裏啊！」

「但我們要回去了。」

「不要再抓著我了！」

伊魯卡掙扎著，一個十歲的孩子終究不敵大人的臂力，他只能大叫著要他的爸媽回來，但那個陌生的忍者彷彿聽不到他的聲音，只是抱著他快速在一片廢墟中移動。伊魯卡感覺到那雙摟著他的手，隨著他們和戰區的遠離，是愈來愈緊。直到回到了避難所，伊魯卡才發現那個忍者也是滿面淚痕。

 

 忍者學校停了一整個學期的課，這段時間裡，伊魯卡的一個遠親來住了一兩個月，幫他處理了葬禮事宜，同時確保了他一個人也能夠活下去。在他走了以後，伊魯卡無事可做，成天在家裡發呆。以往的歡聲笑語不再，他意識到孤身一人的生活多麼空蕩。

在頭一個月，伊魯卡甚至還不敢去慰靈碑前看他的父母。他心裡的一部分告訴他是他害死了他們，因為他沒有乖乖待在避難所裡，害他們分心死去。他沒跟任何人吐露這想法，一方面是他沒有了平時述說心事的對象，在另一方面，他知道不了解他的大人們會怎麼回應，這不是你的錯，或這就是他們對你的愛。他從小就在這方面的直覺從小就準得驚人。

罪惡感有時在夜裡化成噩夢纏繞他，他一遍一遍地看著屋頂砸在他母親身上，而父親的責備之語也不停回放，他試過了很多方法，譬如在牆壁倒塌前大叫警告，或者在倒塌後迅速地爬出來試圖營救，可是最後他總會被那個半途殺出的忍者帶回去。他常常從這樣的死循環中驚醒，旋即明瞭自己無法回到過去改變一切。

伊魯卡決定放棄抵抗，但他沉溺於睡眠的時間愈來愈長，他無意識地想在夢裡與父母團聚，即使是看到兩人離去的背影也好。直到有一天，他終於又夢見了他的媽媽最後噙著血的微笑。

「千萬要堅強啊！」

伊魯卡醒來後發現自己淚濕枕襟，這是他在那天以後第一次落淚，淚水像一場午後雷陣雨那般猛烈沖刷過他的心，暫時洗掉那縈繞不去的黑暗。隔天他終於能下定決心踏出家門。不幸的是，一大早天也下起了大雨，順帶給他心上帶來一片烏雲。孩子的聯想力總是豐富，而伊魯卡懷疑這雨應該是某種形式上的懲罰。

 

伊魯卡遠遠地就看到慰靈碑前已經有人了，他有點驚訝，畢竟現在還很早。他不打算打擾對方，所以他只是站在離慰靈碑還有一大段距離的地方等待。不知為什麼，就算那人沒動一下，他都感覺對方知道他的到來。

伊魯卡等了很久才決定他要忽略那個動也不動的背影，他也有很多話想對父母說。

那個人，他走近了才發現，原來是個暗部。他從來沒有真的看過一個暗部，但他有看過父親的暗部印記，所以他知道。對方的左手臂上有暗紅色的漩渦印記，還有動物面具被戴在那個人的側臉上。對方身形不高，只比他高出一個頭，但有一頭搶眼的銀髮，還有蒼白的肌膚。他的領子一直高到半臉上，配合著面具，所以伊魯卡根本看不清他的容貌。在伊魯卡對他探頭探腦的時候，他還是像一尊雕像那樣站著。

真是奇怪的人，伊魯卡想，向前把油布包裹著的供品放到慰靈碑前，很快地看著父母的名字拜了一拜就拿回手上。他閉上眼睛，眼前就浮現了爸爸媽媽的樣子。對不起，他想，你們原本可能可以光榮歸來的。然後他嗓子就梗住了，他感覺自己鼻子和眼角無法控制地發酸，逼使他再次流淚。

面對現實總是很困難的，對一個孩子來說更是。

「對不起…」伊魯卡顫抖地低語，這些話衝出他的嘴，「對不起我害死了你們…但我真的很想很想你們。」

一隻手放到他的頭上摸了摸，他感覺一股強大的悲傷混合著悔恨傳了過來，但轉瞬間消失。他回頭看，暗部已經收回了手，一個面無表情的狗面具看著伊魯卡。

「這不是你的錯。」

伊魯卡覺得很氣惱，他無意讓他人聽到這些話。他現在知道為什麼剛剛會有被發現的感覺了，這個暗部是個哨兵，而一個哨兵能毫不費力地聽到所有細微的聲響，所以早就知道剛剛伊魯卡站在遠處很久，更不用說是他的喃喃自語了。他感覺自己不受到尊重，因此說話也就不怎麼客氣。

「你甚麼都不知道！」

「我知道的可多了，至少我知道，我害死的人肯定比你多。」那個暗部輕輕地說，彷彿知道他心裡在想甚麼。

「…那不一樣，你殺死的都是敵人。」伊魯卡苦澀地說，「我想你沒有害死你的父母。」

「父母？」

「他們為了保護這個村子…保護我而死了，如果我沒有出現在那裏的話，他們就不用救我，可能就會活著回來。」

那個暗部沉默了，好像在和他一同承受這想法的重量。

「我也這麼想過，差別是，我害死的是我的朋友們和老師。」那個暗部說，「有人說他們的犧牲是有意義的，但我不認同，如果我沒有做錯任何決定的話，他們現在還會活著…」

他的思緒似乎又飄走了，伊魯卡無法對他說任何話，他們是兩個困在相同死結裡的人。

「但我猜我們現在只能這麼想了，對吧，小鬼？」

「別叫我小鬼！」伊魯卡很反彈，「你看起來只比我大一點點。」

「但如你所見，我已經是個暗部了。」他輕笑，「如果你想讓你父母的死有意義，就快點長大吧！

伊魯卡感覺到那個暗部本來想要安慰他的心情消失了，取而代之的是防衛自我的刻薄，他猜這是哨兵的保護機制或甚麼的啟動了。他突然覺得有點抱歉，不過他還是對於對方介入他與父母的談話有點生氣。

「我會的，而且我會像我的父母一樣成為一個偉大的忍者！」

那個暗部好像被他的天真逗笑了。他又摸了摸伊魯卡的頭，離開了，留下伊魯卡一個人在雨中站了很久很久，想著自己心中新生的勇氣從何而來。

 

TBC

2018/06/23


	2. Chapter 2

開學了。

父母的過世並沒有使伊魯卡在學校的表現蒙上陰影，或許這都要感謝那個慰靈碑前的人，雖然他已經完全忘了與那個人的所有對話和情景，甚至長相，只記得他那天被激怒了，被逼著想要變強，暫時忘記了哭泣。伊魯卡在學校裡跟往常一樣在課堂上搗亂，出於習慣，他甚至會故意搞砸一些日常訓練。當他發現那可以逗大家歡笑，吸引到不少注意力以後，他就更精於此道了。除了在學校的上課時間，他在空餘時間也拚命練習忍術，因為他想要趕快畢業成為一名忍者。

不過在畢業考當天，他還是失敗了。

這不是甚麼稀奇的事，自從持續好幾年的戰爭結束以後，忍者學校畢業的門檻就變高了不少，通過的只有那些真的熟練忍術的孩子們，為的就是保護木葉的幼苗。木葉不再需要那麼多戰力了，或說是犧牲品，各個忍者村都是，就算是像木葉這麼大的忍者村都需要休養生息，更別說是在遭受九尾的攻擊後。

今年考的是變身術，伊魯卡不是很拿手的項目，他很是挫折，不過老師安慰他還有很多人像他一樣要等明年。他來到慰靈碑前尋求安慰，這是他養成的新習慣。每天學校下課時，他都說服坐在公園的鞦韆上的自己，不要去羨慕那些有人來接的孩子，但在人群散光以後他總會來找他的爸媽。他通常都會像以前吃晚飯的時候那樣報告自己的一天，偶爾，他會因為想起了往年紀念日的光景而偷偷流淚。他有時候會覺得他們好自私，都沒有想到他會被一個人留下來。

但是如果他們真的那麼自私，他們就不會成為一名忍者了，甚至在這上面了，對吧？他心裡的聲音這樣說，他們是偉大的英雄，不然不會在上面供人瞻仰。

是的，但他還是覺得這一切都不公平。

 

「…總之我沒拿到我的護額，但我明年一定會通過的。」伊魯卡這樣告訴上下並排的海野夫妻，想了一下，又忍不住抱怨道，「如果你們在就好了，你們就會陪我練習，我真的覺得變身術很難啊…」

他想起以前的放學時光，後話淹沒於淚水中。

「已經過了一年了…要將悲傷隱藏起來，強迫自己展現笑容並不是一件容易的事…」

伊魯卡回頭，看到三代目火影就站在自己身後，笑吟吟地看著他。這是他第一次在慰靈碑哭泣時被發現。

「我聽老師說，你在學校裡經常都是逗大家開心的開心果呢！」

即使是面對火影，伊魯卡仍舊有些防備，他用袖子將眼淚抹掉，說：「我…我才不覺得難過呢，忍者能為了任務而死是一件很光榮的事！」

三代目只是沉默，伊魯卡覺得對方壓根不信。

「我的爸爸媽媽都是保衛這個村子不受狐妖攻擊的大英雄啊！身為英雄的孩子，即使變成孤單一人，我也不會覺得悲傷的！」伊魯卡頓了一下，「我…我這是喜極而泣！」

突然，三代目抱住他，伊魯卡感覺到對方的寬慰透過擁抱傳到心底。

「別說了…我知道你經常一個人暗自哭泣…」三代目說，「不過，你不是孤單一人…木葉忍者村的忍者們，大家都擁有火的意志喔！」

「火的意志？」

三代目告訴他，火的意志就是想要保護這個村子的堅強意志，但凡是擁有火之意志的人，都是村子大家庭的一份子。

「你也是村子的家人，你也擁有火的意志嗎，伊魯卡？」

家人，一個對於現在的他來說特別奢侈的詞。

「當然有囉！」

三代目笑著摸了摸他的頭，伊魯卡感覺到一陣不屬於自己的悲傷和慰藉滑過腦海，同時，三代目的笑容凝滯於臉上，收回了手。

「伊魯卡，機會難得，要不要來火影塔玩？」

 

伊魯卡沒想到三代目會直接把他帶去辦公室，他感到很興奮。不過火影的辦公室比他想像中的要沉悶很多，沒有他不曾見過的酷炫忍具或者用符咒纏繞的封印卷軸掛在牆上，環形的房間中只有孤零零的辦公桌和旁邊的沙發，大批的卷宗堆疊在上。唯一有看頭的是辦公桌後的半面窗戶，可以俯瞰整個木葉忍者村。從這裡往外看會覺得自己就像是木葉之王，村落的建築群錯落有致，熱鬧的色彩帶給他溫暖的感覺，就像火之意志正在他的心中熊熊燃燒。

三代目手忙腳亂地泡茶給他喝。

「說是帶你來玩嘛，不過火影塔也沒甚麼好玩的。」三代目心虛地承認，「當火影其實很無聊的，哈哈！」

「那給我當…」

敲門聲打斷了伊魯卡的回話，開門的是一個戴著眼鏡的女人。

「火影大人，您找我？」

「對，想請你幫忙看看這孩子。伊魯卡，這是野乃宇*。」

伊魯卡疑惑地看著三代目，原來招待他來玩是這個意思，三代目可能覺得他需要一點心理輔導，不過這東西他在學校裡接受得多了。三代目招手示意他過去，他也只好照做。

「我懷疑他是個已經覺醒了的嚮導。」

「這個孩子嗎？」野乃宇轉向伊魯卡，「伊魯卡君，可以借我你的手嗎？」

伊魯卡依言伸出手，野乃宇小心翼翼地握住，他感覺到一陣輕柔的疑惑從手上流進他的身體裡，但就只是一瞬間的事情，就跟剛剛三代目摸他頭的時候一樣，這些情緒都不是屬於他的。跟剛剛不同的是，她並沒有放開他的手，就只是虛虛的握著，給他一股溫暖的感覺。

「嗯…好像是這樣沒錯呢，」野乃宇說，「不過能力還很弱的樣子，但是一碰到就會知道了。怎麼不是家人通知的呢？」

「他一年前剛失去了他的父母，所以現在他是一個人生活。」

「…唔哇，我真的很抱歉。」她對伊魯卡說，她看起來很真誠，跟學校裡帶著疲倦的輔導老師不同。伊魯卡理解地搖搖頭，表示他不在意。

「那麼火影大人你想怎麼做？」

三代目想了一下，轉向伊魯卡。

「伊魯卡，你知道自己是個嚮導嗎？」

伊魯卡搖搖頭，還在消化這個訊息。原來這就是嚮導的感覺，真的會感受到他人的情緒。但書上說，嚮導可以靠著感知就了解周圍人的感受，而他則是觸碰到了才能知道。

「不過你知道嚮導是甚麼吧？」

他肯定地點頭，三代目和野乃宇都對他微笑。

「不過你現在覺醒算是有點早的，通常都是等到了15歲左右…」野乃宇說，「火影大人，我想幫他再做點更詳細的檢查。」

「如果伊魯卡覺得可以的話。」

「我都可以。」伊魯卡聳聳肩。

野乃宇將她的手放開，轉而扶住伊魯卡的頭，「如果有不舒服的話，立刻跟我說，我就會停手。」

伊魯卡自然地閉上眼睛，感受到一股意識探入，就在他自己的外邊試探著，尋找入口，他已經盡他自己所能地放空了，不過野乃宇轉來轉去，還是被擋在外邊。伊魯卡想伸長自己的意識去接觸，但他好像也被自己大腦困住了，只能延伸到邊邊角角，就在他努力嘗試時，野乃宇放開了手。

「情況比我想得更複雜一點。他的嚮導能力之前被暫時封住了，所以他的能力應該不只現在這樣。但因為一直沒有再加強封印的緣故，那個牆現在有點崩塌了，所以才會在觸碰得的時候被您察覺到。不過您放心吧，這個封印還是強到不會被輕易進入。」

「原來是這樣。」三代目看起來鬆了一口氣，「我剛剛在慰靈碑前碰到他的頭，被嚇了一大跳，還以為他門戶大開了。」

「不過，還有一件事，」野乃宇的表情變得嚴肅，「他的腦袋有被暗部抹消記憶的痕跡。」

「真的嗎？」三代目驚訝地說，他轉向伊魯卡，「你最近有去甚麼危險的地方嗎？」

「沒有啊。」伊魯卡悶悶地說，龐大的資訊輛讓他有點接收不來，是誰封住了他的能力？又是誰封住了他的記憶，試圖掩蓋這一切？老天啊，他只是個想要成為忍者的十歲孤兒，他不想要他的人生愈變愈複雜。

他肯定自己臉上的表情肯定變幻莫測，因為盯著他看的三代目跟野乃宇都忍不住笑了出來，即使在這麼複雜的情況下。

「別擔心，我們會很順利地解決這件事的。」野乃宇溫柔地說，「只要你別亂跑，再被暗部逮到。」

「我才不會做這種事呢！」

 

最終他們找到了兇手，是伊魯卡的母親。

伊魯卡想不透為什麼他媽媽要做這種事，不過這是唯一合理的解釋。身為嚮導的海里為了伊魯卡好，幫他封住了能力，還幫他覆蓋了一段記憶。運用暗部的能力就是另一回事了，他確定他媽媽手臂上沒有暗紅色的漩渦。不過三代目跟野乃宇都沒有解釋這個部分。

伊魯卡坐在沙發上看著兩個大人激烈地討論著他的未來，他確定聽到了一些關於「根」、「他還太小了！」還有「段藏」之類的東西。野乃宇好像希望帶他到她以前所屬的某個組織去，而三代目明顯地對此抱著反對意見

他帶著不安地啃著手上的茶杯，等他們宣判他的去處，所以當三代目讓他選的時候，他很高興自己被慎重對待。

「伊魯卡，要知道，嚮導是一項珍貴的天賦，但是有時候，覺醒得太早會帶來負擔。」

伊魯卡似懂非懂地點點頭，他還以為這就叫天才？

三代目想了想，從頭開始向他解釋。嚮導天生擁有強大的精神力量，對於他人的感情較為敏感，也能使出影響別人情緒的能力。如果這放在一個還不懂如何掌控力量的孩子手上，有時候反而會因為要使出太大的力量導致反噬，或者容易被熟悉這樣能力的人給盯上同化，使得自我意識被摧毀。

「所以我覺得讓這封印自然而然消逝比較好一點，我想，你的覺醒可能是受了甚麼刺激，所以海里才會把他封印。」三代目這麼跟他說，「野乃宇則是覺得既然已經覺醒了，何不試試看現在就學會如何控制，然後跟哨兵做搭配。」

「那是表示，我現在就可以成為忍者的意思嗎？」伊魯卡興奮地問道。

三代目用帶著困擾的表情看他，嘆了一口氣，「是的，如果你現在直接到野乃宇那裏完成了嚮導的修業的話。但是那不算是真正的…應該說是跟忍者學校畢業的忍者不一樣。但你會得到一個護額，還有忍者的稱號。」

「哦…」

伊魯卡看得出來三代目很不希望他選擇野乃宇的方案，三代目的解釋模稜兩可，讓他心裡隱隱不安。但就另一方面來說，馬上就可以成為忍者的誘惑力實在太大了，而且他已經可以掌握學校裡教的大部分東西了，他認為他完全可以擔當得起一塊護額。不過連三代目都會擔心的話，他不太確定自己能不能夠承受，而且他的能力可能也沒有那麼好。

他看向野乃宇，她只是靜靜地站在一旁，看起來完全尊重伊魯卡的意願。

「我需要…想想。」

所以他是一個嚮導。這跟他原本的想像有著很大的出入。但他不討厭身為一個嚮導的感覺，也終於知道為什麼自己總是比同齡人對於他人的情緒更敏銳，這有時候也使他柔軟易感。他其實不確定成為一個嚮導對於成為一個優良的忍者有甚麼幫助，因為嚮導容易受到周圍的影響。在他的認知裡，嚮導通常是作為內勤為村子效力，除非足夠強大，譬如他的母親，才有機會搭配著哨兵出任務上戰場。老實說，這跟他所想要的未來大不相同。

此外，他知道他的爸媽是在忍者學校修滿畢業，成為下忍以後才覺醒的。他們是在覺醒了以後，在「塔」裡受訓作為搭檔認識的，但結為夫妻是更之後的事了。那很浪漫，他想，雖然對愛情還沒有任何想法，但發現相配度最好的那個人是自己的最愛，也是最愛自己的人聽起來真的很浪漫。他記得他更小的時候對此是如此地嚮往，到了現在，他發現自己依然是同樣的心情。

 

他想跟他爸媽走一樣的路。

TBC

*1：藥師野乃宇，收養兜的人，精於醫療忍術，如果大家還記得的話，她曾經是根的一員，在這個故事裡是一個嚮導。

2018/06/30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我總覺得這情節超出了我的預期，所以我的更新速度會變得比我預想的慢很多，我猜，因為哨嚮真的是很難駕馭的設定


	3. Chapter 3

三代目和野乃宇幫伊魯卡把嚮導的能力封印了，並向他保證等到他應該要覺醒的年齡時，體內的嚮導激素會累積到自然把這個咒術打破的地步。他將會經歷一次正常的嚮導覺醒。

對伊魯卡來說，這是一個最好也最壞的決定，但他不後悔這麼選擇。他感覺他的父母也會這麼想的。

 

伊魯卡如願從學校畢業是是一年後的事。這一年的學校生活比以往要來得輕鬆，有一半是因為他終於意識到自己不需要靠著那些笨拙的把戲來博取歡心，另一半是因為有了三代目跟野乃宇的幫助。

三代目是他心靈上的導師，與學校的心理輔導不同，與三代目的談話總能讓伊魯卡感到放鬆，三代目教他讓這些傷轉化成力量，而非一味逼使他一遍遍回想父母逝去的痛，要他接受並放下。這對他幫助很大，但是三代目畢竟很忙，他瑣事纏身，所以伊魯卡更常見的是野乃宇。

野乃宇是木葉孤兒院的院長，伊魯卡沒事會去那裡找她。她是一個教學能力極佳的老師，能用簡單易懂的方法讓伊魯卡了解更多忍術相關的知識，同時也使伊魯卡在實際應用上突飛猛進。

那些孤兒院裡的孩子也都很厲害，有些年幼的甚至比伊魯卡班上有優異成績的那些還要強，手裡劍及苦無的準頭令人咋舌。伊魯卡有時會與他們切磋，但交流並不深入，他們多半沈默寡言，沒有尋常孩子的那種天真好玩，伊魯卡想盡辦法也打不入他們的圈子，彷彿這個孤兒院成長的孩子們有自己的一套交流模式是外人介入不來的。他有時慶幸自己成為孤兒的年紀大到不必進入這個地方，有時又為了和這些孩子沒有共通話題而苦惱。

他求助過野乃宇，不過她在忍術修業之外沒有幫助他太多。她似乎並不認為與那些孩子做朋友會構成什麼問題，但也並不鼓勵伊魯卡這麼做。伊魯卡也發現，那些技術純熟而且年齡與他相仿的孩子會在他下一次來訪時消失。他問過被留下來的人，他們不是很清楚，同時也不甚在意，他猜那些人是被領養了，或出去開始作為忍者獨當一面了，他想那些孩子在這群人裡算是幸運的的了，不用繼續被關在這裡。

他在孤兒院裡學到很多，同時也會幫忙照顧年齡更小的孩子們。這些小傢伙們比起他們的夥伴們更好照顧一點，還帶著年幼的率真，也讓伊魯卡發現自己有哄小孩的天賦。或許把他推向了與自己的預期不同的道路也未曾可知。

 

在他成功從學校畢業以後，下忍的任務把他的生活塞得毫無縫隙，使他幾乎沒有喘息的空間。很多任務很簡單，但很繁瑣，而且即使是一個簡單的D級任務也是要繳交同樣篇幅的報告的。身為忍者，你就是必須忍受這些事情。

伊魯卡不幸地分配到了一個對文書工作不那麼負責任的上忍導師底下，在那個人的觀念中，報告是任務中不那麼重要的一環，因此多半扔給他的部下們做。伊魯卡其實一直都沒搞明白該寫什麼，所以每次輪到他的時候，他就什麼都寫上了，鉅細靡遺。受付室對他的報告很是讚賞，此後這苦差事就更常落到他頭上了。在白天的任務及訓練後，還有一整疊報告等著他，這是他長期睡眠不足的主因。但他並沒有為此向誰抱怨過，他感覺這種付出帶給他的是快樂，而非只有負擔。

他曾經在難得的空檔時間去找過野乃宇，卻發現孤兒院院長換人了，他從前照顧過的崽子們也成了那孤兒院氛圍的一份子。他感覺這歸屬之地已經丟失了屬於自己的一部分，因此再也沒有回訪過。

 

在作為下忍的頭兩三年裡，伊魯卡並沒有如預期般作為一個嚮導覺醒。這困擾了他一陣子，就像得到了超能力卻又轉瞬間失去，並被告知在某個遙遠未來才會重新獲得。他知道這是他自己的選擇，但正常的覺醒不該等那麼久，而且他苦無宣洩的出口。野乃宇已經消失，他也探問過三代目的口風，後者言談的高深莫測使他覺得自己不該如此心急。他是說，三代目的確有對此表達自己的關切但似乎希望他把注意力放在自己的能力上而非這種不穩定的天賦上。

伊魯卡瞭解，但他不能全盤接受。

他畢竟是個青春期的少年，雖然是個早熟而圓滑的少年，但衝動仍時刻伴隨著他。

他時常去接觸那些已經覺醒的同期，探問哨兵嚮導的任務。不出意外，跟他這種普通的下忍不同，具有哨兵嚮導能力的下忍們接到的主要是C級的任務。初出茅廬的哨兵嚮導們沒有固定的搭檔，只在出任務時暫時用精神連結作為互補的同伴。哨兵通常會作為偵察或擔任先鋒角色，藉由他們放大的五感搜索或者追捕敵人，這對他們來說通常是一件簡單的任務。嚮導負責在事後保護他們的神志，或者藉由他們的共感能力查問情報。伊魯卡對此很是嚮往。

但這些人也多半困擾於自己的能力。通常要完全控制住自己的能力是很難的，每個月都能聽見新手事故，不外乎是哨兵永久的陷入了神遊狀態，或者嚮導在共感時精神崩潰等。

伊魯卡曾經見過自身意識瓦解的嚮導，是他的同屆下忍，她的眼神不再聚焦，回話的聲音是空洞的，不帶有情緒。她是不會思考的人偶，甚至比被控制的魁儡還要糟糕，魁儡至少還有主人的意識附著，而失去了自我也容納不了他人情緒的嚮導，內裡只是一片虛無。

而導致這些事故頻繁發生的原因是現在已經沒有了強制結合這項措施。

精神連結是暫時的，脆弱的，有時甚至只是離得太遠就會失去聯繫；肉體連結是永久的，強大的，據說用外力去剝離這連結甚至能使雙方精神錯亂。後者的連結太過親密而使強制結合顯得愈發危險。

他們誠實地告訴伊魯卡，出任務所用的精神連結其實對於彼此的幫助不大，真正有用的是以肉體做結合的永久連結。而他們也承認，在現在這種情況下，是很難找到永久連結對象的。

沒有幾個人想永遠把自己託付給只一同做過幾次任務的搭檔。大家永遠謹小慎微，不會真正去將自己的能力運用到最大值，因為有時候這樣做會使得自己被反噬，而又不能確定幫助你的搭檔一定能跟得上你的腳步。這跟伊魯卡原先設想的完全不同。他以為哨兵嚮導是一種完全將自己交託給對方的關係，充滿信任，而不是像現在這樣，人人猜疑對方的能力。

伊魯卡不知道該慶幸自己的能力毫無覺醒跡象，或者惋嘆沒有自己看來奢侈的煩惱。

 

此後，時光如流沙般飛逝。

 

伊魯卡在升上中忍的兩年後才接到了他的第一個A級任務。

事實上，在他放棄了嚮導的覺醒以後，他就發現自己進步得很慢，幾乎令人喪氣。同期的很多人已經出過A級任務了，甚至升上上忍了，那些人都比伊魯卡早成為中忍。而他還在努力追趕這些差距，甚至只在原地踏步。有時候他認為自己只是少了一點運氣，但大部分時候他都只是想著自己是否沒有才能。

他聽說有個大他四歲的忍者，五歲就從忍者學校畢業然後在十二歲就成為上忍了。而那才是真正的天才。

伊魯卡曾經跟他的上忍導師談過這件事，最後不了了之，而他也因為升上了中忍所以跟對方失去聯繫。雖說木葉是個不大的村落，但忙碌的忍者們要想不經意遇見還是很難的。

他沒有多少可以談論這件事的朋友，多半是因為他沒有幾個知心好友。是的，稱得上是朋友的人或許有幾個，但是真正能使他侃侃而談的對象屈指可數。那些人，在他眼中，都比他優秀，他無論如何都無法對他們說出口。對於一直以來都很關心他的三代目，他更加無法開口。他所能做的只不過是安分守己，做好自己該做的事。

但是如果有個機會來臨，他會好好把握，不會再像他小時候那樣埋沒自己的能力。他從不後悔做了封印嚮導能力這樣的決定，也不會去幻想如果他現在擁有嚮導能力的話，他的困境是否會有改善。

或者說他可能不願去想起。

籠罩在這樣的情緒下，伊魯卡迎來了他的第一個A級任務。

 

「與其說是A級任務，不如說是一個比平常的B級還要危險的任務。嗯…不過在我看來，以這次的小隊人員組成來說，危險性可能超過A級吧。」

這是伊魯卡這次所加入的小隊的隊長，旗木對於這次任務內容的評價。

簡單來說，他們的任務是去殲滅一群在霜之國邊境活動的火之國叛軍。一群木葉忍者在歸途中在他們的補給路徑上受襲，帶著傷還有情報回村。他們是被一群軍人裝束的人發現的，打鬥過程中，最多能知道對方擁有軍方規格的戰力，不知道是否會出現擁有更強戰鬥力的存在。

這次任務出動的人數高達十幾人，可以說是小型戰爭的規模了。而他們的小分隊總共有五個人，隊長旗木上忍，是個哨兵，另外還有一對哨兵嚮導上忍和一個嚮導中忍，只有伊魯卡是普通人。

旗木上忍就是那個有名的寫輪眼英雄，旗木卡卡西，伊魯卡聽說過他很多事蹟，但他努力地不將眼前這個看起來挺為可疑的傢伙將那些美好的印象給覆蓋掉。不過他注意到，眼前的這個人沒有他平常所見到的那些單身哨兵的躁動感，是離開白噪音太久所引起的，放大五感的副作用。據說旗木就是靠著能夠精準控制自己的五感而在小小年紀就升作上忍的，看來他的確有兩把刷子。

另一方面，本木和野田，那對哨兵嚮導搭檔，看起來完全只像是認識許久的戰友一樣，只有他們偶爾散發的親密感暴露了他們是結合伴侶的事實，他們周圍環繞的信任感也對伊魯卡很是受用。餘下的那一個嚮導，安藤，機敏是伊魯卡對他的第一印象，同是資歷兩年的中忍，安藤硬是比伊魯卡小了五歲，雖然他知道這比較毫無意義，但還是覺得輸了一大截。

他們小隊的主要任務是執行後續的抹殺，因為看不出有忍者滲合的跡象，因此木葉並未派出專門的暗殺部隊，而是精心挑選了各有所長的忍者去執行抹殺。

「你們注意，必須要安靜且迅速地抹掉這些傢伙生活的痕跡。火之國的大名一向沒有主動向他國挑釁的紀錄，因此也不希望對方因為發現了這些叛軍的行蹤就誤以為火之國準備採取軍事行動。」三代目這樣告訴他們。

 

在他們擬定作戰計畫的時候，伊魯卡一直默不吭聲。他對這種任務全無經驗，因此只能充作一塊海綿拚命吸收目前已知的一切。在旗木安排作戰路線時，伊魯卡發現途中有好幾個小村落都被標上了抹除的記號，他便發出疑問。

「途中的這些村子，已經有證據表示他們跟叛軍有聯繫或者合作了嗎？」

旗木搖搖頭，「但是也沒有跡象顯示他們沒有。」

「那這樣不就波及了那些無辜的村民？」伊魯卡不能認同。

「如果留著這些人，會大幅地增加了這些叛軍活動痕跡被雪之國發現的風險。」安藤習以為常地告訴伊魯卡，他表現得像教導一個幼稚的孩童學會發出第一個具有意義的音節那樣有耐心。伊魯卡可以忍受他的態度，但無法忍受要殺死無辜的人們。雖然這不是他第一次知道任務總會包含這種不人道的手段，但是要他直面這樣的黑暗，那痛苦就好像會要了他的命。

「我不確定我能不能接受這種任務內容。」

旗木聳聳肩，「我可以安排你做別的工作。」

眾人不再理會這小小插曲，繼續安排各種路線。伊魯卡最後分到的是壓後並確認死亡的工作。任務會議很快就結束了，出發時間是隔天凌晨，旗木讓大家快點回去準備，眾人三兩散了，伊魯卡也回到自己家中整理行囊。

 

當伊魯卡終於躺上床時，他只剩下五六個小時可以睡了，但這也比他預計的要多很多。

他回想起他第一次殺人，是用一把苦無穿過一個快要把他的同期拖下瀑布的雨忍的頭顱。直到現在，他都還能在腦中勾勒出那個人驚慌的表情，也能在手裡感受到當時刺中後掌心如噴泉般的溫熱。

他肯定那個人早就看穿了自己的死亡，就在他拿著苦無跑過去的那刻，但還是奮力想抵抗不可扭轉的命運。他抓著那個同期的腳，拚命向上爬，然而仍然敵不過自己的體重和地心引力，轉而想要拉著另一個生命與他一同赴死。伊魯卡在那個瞬間幾乎被觸動，差一點下不了手，就算是面對方才想置自己於死地的人。他的同期大喊了救命才喚回他的神智，伸手扎下了那一刀。

他的上忍導師看到了這一幕，也在夜裡跟隨了睡不著而到河邊洗手的伊魯卡。

「伊魯卡，其實不是每條生命都同等重要。」上忍導師這麼說，「如果你把今天我們遇見的雨忍和你的夥伴們放在天秤的兩端，你想哪一邊會下傾？」

「當然是同伴們。」

「那你今天怎麼會猶豫呢？」

伊魯卡自己也找不到這個問題的答案。

「面對敵人還會猶豫的人，是沒辦法成為一個好忍者的。」上忍導師長篇大論的最後結語是這句話。伊魯卡覺得道理他都懂，但他就是無法真正做到。在學校裡學了千千萬萬遍，能倒背如流的話，是忍者的真理，但是真的要他下手時，他還是會猶豫。他忽然感覺，或許這就是他一直都待在現在的位置的原因。

伊魯卡一直在試圖克服這樣的障礙，藉由那些大大小小的任務麻痺自己。而當他終於習慣於奪取敵人性命時，突然這個世界又要他開始對清白之人痛下殺手。

看來這是另一個漫長訓練的開始。

 

TBC

2018/07/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章  
> 我很抱歉他來得這麼晚，但是學期結束時總有許多事務纏身，謝謝閱讀 : )


End file.
